counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Bank
| Scenario = Arsenal: Demolition | Terrorists = Professional | Counter-Terrorists = SWAT | Creator(s) = Valve Corporation Hidden Path Entertainment | First appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive | Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive }}Bank (de_bank) is an Arsenal map featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview The Bank is an Arsenal: Demolition map. The map setting is probably somewhere downtown of west USA. Currently, there are 2 factions making an appearence on this map. For Terrorist side it's Professionals, and for Counter-Terrorists it's SWAT unit. Official Description Counter-Terrorists: Prevent Terrorists from bombing the safe. Team members must defuse any bombs that threaten targeted area. Terrorists: The Terrorist carrying the C4 must destroy the safe. Other Notes: This is a Demolition map and players cannot purchase weapons. A rifle for the first round, and if the player manages to eliminate at least one enemy in the round, the player is given a weaker weapon for the next round. The team will change after 10 rounds and the match is over when a team reaches 11 rounds. Map Both teams are spawned opposite to each other. The Terrorist team is spawned behind the bank, while Counter-Terrorists are spawned in front of it and must get across the street to get in. This map is close and medium range combat oriented, and most of the action takes place right in the bank or on the roof. Tactics Main article: Bank/Guide Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Global Expertise Collection :'' Update 1 May 2014'' 15 weapon finishes can be obtained randomly when playing this map online with other players. They are: File:Ak47_emerald_pinstripe.png|AK-47 | Emerald Pinstripe File:Cz75-auto_tuxedo.png|CZ75-Auto | Tuxedo File:G3sg1_green_apple.png|G3SG1 | Green Apple File:Galil_tuxedo.png|Galil | Tuxedo File:Glock-18_death_rattle.png|Glock-18 | Death Rattle File:Mac-10_silver.png|MAC-10 | Silver File:Mp7_forest_ddpat.png|MP7 | Forest DDPAT File:Negev_army_sheen.png|Negev | Army Sheen File:Nova_caged_steel.png|Nova | Caged Steel File:P250_franklin.png|P250 | Franklin File:Sawed-off_forest_ddpat.png|Sawed-Off | Forest DDPAT File:Sg_553_army_sheen.png|SG 553 | Army Sheen File:Tec-9_urban_ddpat.png|Tec-9 | Urban DDPAT File:Ump-45_carbon_fiber.png|UMP-45 | Carbon Fiber Gallery BankMapcsgo.png|Map layout bank 1.PNG|Counter-Terrorist spawn bank 2.PNG|Map middle bank 3.PNG|Rooftop Trivia *As with most Demolition maps, this map is loosely based on a map from the Left 4 Dead series, in this case, is based off the Burger Tank restaurant in the finale (Town Escape) of the Hard Rain campaign in Left 4 Dead 2. *It could be likely that this map is a homage to the Counter-Strike: Deleted Scenes mission Miami Heat as both maps feature the SWAT team. *Bank has been ported to PAYDAY 2 as the [[w:c:payday:GO Bank|'GO' Bank]] heist (capital letters are an abbreviation of Global Offensive), also known as 'C'harlie 'S'anta (capital letters are an abbreviaton of Counter-Strike), with almost identical layouts and minor prop differences. **Also, Dallas', Wolf's and Hoxton's masks from PAYDAY 2 can be found in the CS:GO version of the map. *This map uses some of the props for upcoming Vostok remake for Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. The most noticable prop is in the shop where table includes Romanian flag which might be a country setting for Vostok remake. uk:Bank Category:Arsenal maps